


A Nice Piece of Gold.

by PaladinGabe



Series: JeanMarco Month [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Implied Forbidden Love, M/M, Short One Shot, Treasure Hunter! Marco, pirate!Jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinGabe/pseuds/PaladinGabe
Summary: While taking a rest on a remote island, Jean counts his rations of the treasure while he suddenly encounters a familiar and welcoming face.





	A Nice Piece of Gold.

**Author's Note:**

> The first generator fic of Jeanmarco Month!
> 
> Pirate!Jean and Treasure Hunter!Marco are forbidden lovers. Jean is finding a merman in his pool, and Marco is amused.

_The ship had been sailing and_ trudged through several storms for weeks. Jean was happy to see just a piece of land. After lowering their anchor yards from the shore, he and the crew were resting. Jean breathed a sigh of much needed relief.

He always counted his rations of the treasure away from the rest of the crew. They were all assholes, looking for ways to pick-pocket off each other and increase their unfair share. Although he figured they knew very well not to steal from him, he was ready with his array of weapons on his person to set things straight the hard way. Fight first, talk later. That had always been his strategy.

He stayed seated by a secluded pool of water on the island. He fiddled a couple gold pieces in his hands. His end of the cut was enough to set him for a long while. He hoped to come back to the mainland soon, where he was hoping to reunite with someone that was very special to him.

“That looks like a nice piece of gold.”

Jean instinctively flinched away from where the familiar voice coming from the other side of the sanctuary. When he saw who it actually was, he’d let his guard down and stood up, giving the man a sly smile.

“Indeed.” He stuck the gold back in his purse. “Unfortunately for you, you will not get a single piece of it.”

“Don’t need it.”

As the two of them strutted closer to each other, they both unsheathed their swords. They presented a stance to one another, seeming to be ready to strike but not moving immediately to do so.

Their blades clashed together in a mirrored strike.

“Oh, you treasure hunters,” Jean hummed. “You never want to work for your keep.”

The hunter scoffed. “Says the _pirate_ that blatantly pillages through cities?” He lunged, only to be blocked by Jean again. “You call killing people and stealing from under their mattresses ‘work?’”

“Oh, ya sly bastard,” he teased.

They were both evenly matched. The two of them each had the upper hand several times, but none of their strikes were done maliciously. It was as if they were playing with each other.

“Like you haven’t killed anyone, Bodt?” Jean murmured. “There had to be at least one struggle along the way.”

Bodt shrugged and attempted to catch the pirate off-guard by taking him from the side.

Jean’s reflexes were almost predictably quick. They both started to feel worn out. Jean is panting while putting his sword away.

“Let’s cut the shit, Marco,” he sighed while approaching him.

As he spoke, Marco dropped his sword beside him and met him half-way. They suddenly pulled each other into a deep kiss. It’d been so long since they’d seen each other, and Jean never expected to reunited with him this soon. They kept so close, gripping onto their articles of clothing with earnest. It was hard for them to keep their distance and stay quiet, but neither of them cared. It wasn’t like anyone would bother to check on them; all the other pirates were too busy counting their treasures.

With Jean being a part of the crew, he wasn’t allowed to even speak to Marco, let alone kiss him and make love to him like he’d been doing for over a year now. With Marco being an independent treasure hunter, he was considered their competition. His captain was intimidated by the fact that people like him were able to carry out their adventures and tribulations on their own. But of course, considering that both Jean and Marco were desperate to get their hands on any bare skin they could reach, neither of them cared.

“It took a lot less time for you to give up this time,” Marco smirked and ran his hands over his lover’s waist.

“Your damn fault,” he grumbled. “I was worried about actually cutting you.”

“Like you had a chance,” he laughed and gave Jean another kiss. He reached to grab his purse, but Jean had quickly flinched it away from him. “Oh, c’mon, love.”

“No one touches me booty, especially you!” He gasped as he felt Marco grope him.

“Aye, except for me.”

“You know what I mean, bastard,” he chuckled. He took his arm. As he leaned to kiss him again, he saw something splash in the pool from the corner of his eye. He turned his head to look while he felt Marco move his lips down to his neck. He’d felt eyes on him.

Jean could have sworn that he saw a human face looking right back at him from the water. But it was so fast that he could barely register it. He saw a tail flick up in the water before sinking right back down into the mysterious depths. Or at least, he thought he saw. Again, it was only for a brief moment that he’d glanced over.

“Ahoy!” He hurried to the edge of the pool. “A merman!”

Marco did a double take. “A merman? A mere legend, Jean.”

“I saw it!” he gasped. “It had big, green eyes and a bright tail!”

The brunette tilted his head. “In that measly pool?”

“Aye!” He pointed to the water. “In there!”

As he stared at the water, he couldn’t help but feel amused. He started to laugh. “Sure, it was.”

“You don’t believe me?” Jean gave him this disappointed frown.

“Oh, you poor soul,” Marco sighed and gave him a peppered kiss on the lips. “You may have seen it, but I will never know what it was like.”

He was still pouting. “But I did see it.”

The two of them hold hands while stepping away from the pool. They keep close to each other for a while longer before deciding that Jean had to get back with his crew.

“Where will I be able to meet you?” Marco hummed while holding his hand. He knew that soon he will be going home for a while before their next voyage.

“I’m going to El Salvador to pick up supplies before heading back to Europe. Maybe I can lay low for a while.”

“Can I lay low with you?” he grinned while kissing his hand.

Jean shifted closer. “It would be an honor. Treasure hunter.”

“Pirate.”

They kissed once more. Neither of them would notice the head poking out of the water once more to watch them with a mischievous, cheeky smile.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: tiff-the-little-wanderer.tumblr.com  
> writing blog: flutefluffwrites.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @wandering_tiff  
> 


End file.
